1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to backlight unit as a light source for a liquid crystal display device and to a liquid crystal display device using that backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal technology is applied extensively in displays such as large-screen televisions. A LED used for backlight in such liquid crystal displays that produces white-light is configured by combining blue LEDs, which emit blue light, and yttrium-aluminum-garnet (Y3Al5O12: YAG) phosphor, which emits yellow light when excited by blue light from the LEDs, for example.
In recent years, as shown in FIG. 26, the region of color-space on a chromaticity diagram required by new display standards is wider than that for conventional standard.
Refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-242817, International Patent Publication WO2012/132895, and BT 0.2020 “Parameter values for ultra-high definition television systems for production and international programme exchange” (ITU 2014.6).
One object of the present invention is to provide a backlight unit for a liquid crystal display and a liquid crystal display device that can implement a wider range of colors than that specified by the NTSC standard.